Viento en contra
by Sowelu
Summary: Era una silueta más que se mezclaba con la neblina del camino. Sin dormir propiamente, podía ser cualquier cosa pero Edward no era supersticioso, y nada de ella delataba que fuera algún fantasma flotando entre la gravilla aquella carretera sin fin.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer aunque no tanto estos porque no son vampiros ni brillan. Así que advertidos están. Historia AH-quizás sólo quizás un poco OOC pero espero la disfruten. Fue una historia realizada especialmente para **_Samara Cuenta Cuentos_** que fue su cumple -y que ya lo leyó y me dio permiso para publicarlo-. Sam? a teah with extra sugar...! xD Y después de no publicar casi mas de un año... adelante :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Viento en contra"<strong>

**I. "Broken wings"**

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_take these broken wings and learn to fly…"_

Para él a veces ni un cigarrillo es capaz de calmar un poco el pensamiento, aunque las manos tiemblen menos y la nicotina tome lugar en el cuerpo. Aunque se inhale y exhale despacio tratando de inundarse del humo que se expande dentro del auto. Fallando miserablemente en entumir los sentidos, en adormilarlos para sólo dejar la vista y el tacto y evitar salirse de la carretera.

Tampoco es fácil escudarse del frio de una noche de Diciembre, donde la chaqueta de cuero apenas y sirve para que los brazos no se queden tiesos sobre el volante. Un pie fijo sobre el acelerador, mientras el otro comienza a mostrar signos de la impaciencia que va avanzando hasta que el dedo índice de la mano derecha, comienza también a tamborilear.

El cuerpo se estremece otro poco con la brisa que se cuela por la ventanilla a medio abrir, revolviendo unos cuantos cabellos del frente y erizando otros tantos de la nuca. Está cansado y lleva más de dos horas dando vueltas por caminos sin rumbo.

Ni la fina llovizna logra que se detenga, que suba el cristal y tome un respiro. No ha dormido pero no quiere cerrar los ojos. La angustia aumenta pero no se puede detener.

Porque esta noche está huyendo. De todo, incluso de él mismo.

~•~

Ella a veces quisiera detenerse y gritar a todo pulmón en medio de un salón lleno de gente, que vean que el dolor es capaz de traspasar el alma y es necesario que todos lo sepan. Que el pecho siente la presión de las noches en las que sólo llorar a escondidas alivia un poco. Y cuando logra estar sola, se hace ovillo y deja que el dolor transcurra por todo su cuerpo en la oscuridad de la habitación, en una calle más de la enorme Seattle.

No interesa que su familia sea importante y que su padre sea el jefe de policía en un pequeño pueblo cerca de la capital, porque hace meses que no se comunica con ellos. Al menos no todos los días, ocultando de paso cosas importantes de su _nueva _vida. Encubriendo al que creía era la persona más romántica del mundo, una vida normal y un sueño real.

Ni tampoco es de suma importancia que desde que salió del hospital hace un día, no haya comido nada y las náuseas le revuelvan el estómago mientras el cielo se cae a sus pies. Sus sandalias destrozadas y un delgado paraguas abierto y raído aferrado en su mano. Sólo un suéter y nada más tapa su pecho del viento implacable.

Y así sigue caminando, desafiando toda lógica, ya que más importa. No puede parar, ni quiere.

Su alma está hecha pedazos. Quiere respirar, pero no pensar.

~•~

"_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see,  
>all your life…"<em>

~•~

Se ha comprobado por los amantes a lo largo del tiempo que dos corazones son capaces de latir en conjunto a pesar de la distancia. Aunque no sepan de la existencia del otro durante buena parte de su vida, y que vivan tan cerca que pueden tocarse. Que un roce sucede quizás en la cafetería de la esquina.

No despiertan todavía, pero eso no significa que no estén destinados a ser. A bombear sangre al cuerpo del otro que se vacía poco a poco por las múltiples heridas invisibles que cruzan su alma.

Cabe la posibilidad de que no terminen juntos por mucho tiempo, pero eso no impide que crucen sus caminos de manera consiente al menos una vez en su vida. Para sanar o para alegrar. Para compartir... para vivir.

Pero hay que aprender a ver, a observar todo a tu alrededor con detenimiento para lograr salir a flote y seguir latiendo.

~•~

Edward salió de su casa con un fuerte portazo. Llevaba dos noche sin dormir y comenzaba a hacerse evidente en su pésimo estado de ánimo. Por las mañanas sólo vagaba por su departamento probando bocado, entrando al baño y mirando por el enorme ventanal que conecta la sala con la calle principal de la ciudad.

La última vez había sido hace cinco minutos antes de que buscara sus llaves, pusiera en su bolsillo dinero suficiente y tomara el camino que lleva hacia la autopista con destino a cualquier lugar. De fondo se quedó la cacofonía de voces que eructaban de la máquina contestadora una tras otra.

Sus oídos se habían cerrado a cualquier sonido que no fuera del tráfico y el de sus propios pies caminando hacia el auto sobre el concreto. Tan pronto como prendió el cigarrillo, tampoco sus pensamientos estaban presentes. El sentir era demasiado.

Durante toda su carrera y parte de su vida, siempre había tenido detrás de él la presencia de su padre. Carlisle había constituido una fuente perfecta de enseñanza durante su crecimiento, y una vez en la escuela de Medicina, había sido pilar importante en el rumbo que había deseado tomar en su especialización. Así que a estas alturas de su vida, Edward no es una persona que usualmente le guste lamentarse de sus problemas para atraer la atención de otros, simplemente no los comparte con todo el mundo mientras trata de solucionarlos por el solo. Hasta que se atora con algo y es ahí cuando acude al consejo del experto.

Y cuando todo se vuelve demasiado, toma el autobús que lleva hasta Forks. O el volvo regalo de sus padres por su nuevo puesto y aunque sea un día lluvioso, eso no lo detiene para correr tanto como puede.

Nubes gruesas, eso es lo que hay, tanto en el cielo como en su mente. Y el auto acelera un poco más.

Hace cuarenta y ocho horas había estado como si nada en una de sus rondas comunes por los pasillos de emergencias, hablando con algunas enfermeras o discutiendo uno de los partidos locales de beisbol con sus compañeros de turno. Una o dos excursiones a la cafetería lo mantenían con una buena dosis de cafeína, y si comenzaba a sentir la pesadez en los ojos, sólo bastaba salir un poco al viento frio y respirar de nuevo. Pero no todo está siempre en calma.

Cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo y los abrió a tiempo para no perderse en la curva que se mostraba próxima. Su puño se estampó contra el volante y tuvo que aferrarlo fuertemente cuando las llantas chirriaron con el movimiento repentino. En ese momento, lo primero que se le vino a su mente fue la mirada de su jefe cuando le dijo que necesitaba unos días alejado del Hospital. La decepción tras su decisión no dejaba a dudas que sería muy difícil el regreso.

Y los comentarios de las personas a su alrededor eran aún más frustrantes. No había pasado una hora completa en la que al menos uno de sus colegas, hombre o mujer, rompiera el silencio en su departamento al dejar mensajes en la grabadora. Preguntaban si estaba bien, pero ni el mismo lo sabía. Algunos parecían incluso exigir razón por la cual había salido tan de prisa en su repentina toma de vacaciones.

¿Es que acaso no todos sabían ya lo que había sucedido en la sala de Urgencias? Esas noticias corren como pólvora y son usualmente causa de miradas tristes con palmadas en el hombro. Como si eso fuera a disminuir el dolor que se llega a sentir por la otra persona, por su familia.

Hace dos días a Edward Cullen, Doctor General de Urgencias del NorthWest Hospital de Seattle, se le había agotado el tiempo para salvar la vida de una pequeña de cuatro años ante la inminente asfixia, después de atenderla por una simple fractura. Pero los niños son curiosos y objetos pequeños pueden presentar un peligro. Rosie se llamaba, era la hija de su vecina y le gustaba platicar con la pequeña cuando se encontraban fuera del departamento. Su manito se dejó caer al momento que procedía a bombear su corazón por última vez.

Ni todas las prácticas o experiencia de amigos o conocidos pueden preparar al más prometedor Doctor para cuando alguien fallece en sus manos.

_Doctor Cullen, no la deje ir. Sálvela. _

No quería creer que las suplicas de aquella mujer estaban cayendo en el espacio y que la pequeña no iba a regresar. Sólo dos doctores más habían estado de guardia esa misma noche de tormenta. Diez había sido el número de pacientes asistidos, y sólo esa pequeña había terminado su viaje.

Bien dicen que es parte del oficio, pero siempre la primera vez te toma por sorpresa.

Y comenzó a llorar, algo que seguramente no hacía hace años. Pero era inevitable mientras recordaba el momento exacto en que no pudo más y abrió las puertas de Urgencias para dejar de pensar y tomar aire fresco. Una mujer a su paso lo golpeó descuidadamente. Quiso discutirle, pero se quedó distraído en el suave vaivén de la coleta color chocolate de la chica que al parecer iba llorando. Cuando vio a una enfermera tomarla de la mano, se dio cuenta que no estaba en condiciones para atender a nadie más.

Su mente regresa a la carretera y le da tiempo de estacionarse y bajar rápidamente la ventanilla para girarse y expulsar lo poco que tiene en el estómago.

~•~

Las uñas de su mano derecha se oprimían fuerte contra su vientre, tratando de contener el dolor que traspasaba por todo su cuerpo. Evitando que no sucediera lo que tanto temía. Pero cuando Bella dirigió la mirada hacia las puertas del Hospital, supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Quizás era lo mejor después de todo.

Caminó como autómata hacia la entrada de urgencias tratando de aferrarse a algo. A alguien, debilidad corría por todo su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a un joven doctor que en ese momento salía que le dejara recargarse en sus hombros un minuto, pero ella era tan cobarde, que quizás en un momento de vacilación se daría la vuelta y no volvería más. Incluso si la situación fuera otra, hubiera admirado el vibrante color verde de sus ojos que se mostraban tan tristes como los de ella.

Siguió su paso hacia el frente del edificio, titubeando hacia la entrada cuando sin poner atención, golpeó al doctor que pasaba distraídamente una mano por su cabello. Esperó su reacción por unos segundos, sin voltear, y si aquel hombre la hubiera visto de frente hubiera leído pánico por todo su rostro. Esperó otro poco más y cuando estuvo segura que ninguna mano la aferraría con violencia por el hombro, o unos gritos ensordecerían su noche, fue capaz de poner de nuevo un pie frente al otro.

_Sólo Alec es capaz de ser un imbécil, Bella._ Y siguió su rumbo. Ya no importaba que nadie más le hiciera daño, ella se creía rota más allá de toda realidad.

Tan pronto como sus pies cruzaron la entrada de urgencias, unas manos femeninas la aferraron hacia una silla de ruedas. Ya no pensaba más, incluso el dolor que minutos antes sentía, parecía ceder, y la luz cegadora del lugar le hizo cerrar los ojos. Sólo unos gritos la hicieron parpadear, una mano en su frente terminó el efecto para que su mirada se dirigiera hacia una señora que por su aspecto parecía un par de años más grande que ella.

Varias enfermeras la sostenían mientras una más le inyectaba lo que ella podía asegurar era un calmante. Sus movimientos erráticos iban disminuyendo mientras su último suspiro lloraba a su hija. Bella giró el rostro y apretó los ojos tan fuerte que las lágrimas ardían al no poder caer libremente.

-Señorita, ¿su nombre? Su nombre por favor. –Bella registró por unos segundos la pregunta, ¿su nombre? No podía decir quién era. No podía darse el lujo que la noticia llegara a su padre. Menos en la condición en la que se encontraba. La perfecta hija del Jefe de Policía Swan, había perdido hace mucho el rumbo, y no era la condición más óptima para hacérselos saber.

-Rosalie, -susurró. Seguramente su amiga la mataría si lo supiera. 'Bueno, ya que más quedaba,' pensó ácidamente.

-¿Alguien a quien contactar? –Sacudió la cabeza con violencia de manera negativa y la enfermera le dio una mirada desaprobatoria. Pero al parecer se había dado por vencida por el momento porque lo siguiente que supo, era que estaba siendo subida a una camilla. Su vista registró manchas rojas en su ropa pero negación era la mejor respuesta si quería seguir consciente.

-¿Puede decirnos que sucede? –Y ahí estaba lo que tanto temía. Decirlo en voz alta era mil veces peor que sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, su respiración se detuvo unos momentos y dijo lo siguiente tomando todo el aire posible de un jalón, sus lágrimas corrían ya sin problema por sus mejillas.

-Estoy abortando.

...

Bella despertó unas horas después ante el ruido de una voz masculina que discutía algo con una enfermera. El sonido de máquinas le hizo tomar cuenta de la realidad y se levantó llena de pánico. El doctor estuvo de inmediato junto a ella y trató de detener sus movimientos. Un sedante en sus venas y esta vez, se sumía en un sueño sin pesadillas.

Cuando volvió a despertar el efecto se había desvanecido y el sentimiento de vacio regresó. Era irreal que una semana antes, estuviera en el interior del pequeño baño del departamento que comparte con Alec, temerosa porque tendría que darle la noticia de que tenía un mes de embarazo, y todo había sido por un descuido de _ella_ al saltarse unas pastillas. Las manos le temblaban y sus dedos dolían porque no podía alejar las uñas de su boca.

_Decirle a Alec._ Pero si esperaba más tiempo quizás él se pondría más furioso y la reprimenda sería mil veces peor. 'Además, con suerte y hoy no llegue borracho', pensó. Cuando lograba mantenerse sobrio los golpes dolían menos y sanaban más pronto.

Pero esa noche Bella se acobardó. Le dio la bienvenida a su _novio_ y fue inmediatamente a servirle la cena, una cerveza media hora después frente a la tele y por hoy, podía estar segura que dormiría tranquila.

Cuando una semana más tarde Alec encontró el sobre con los resultados, no se detuvo ni un segundo a pensar las consecuencias –no era como si fuera a cambiar algo –y Bella terminó en el suelo de su casa con golpes en varias partes del cuerpo y una herida irreparable. Apenas tuvo la fuerza para moverse buscó con recelo indicios de él. Se paró ayudada de varios muebles, y logró salir de su departamento e ir al hospital.

Por eso a esta hora de la mañana, cuando la claridad se cuela por las delgadas cortinas de la habitación, sabe que todo está hecho. Que su pequeño nunca nacerá, que quizás ahora Alec esté buscándola por todos lados. O tal vez, escondido por miedo a que ella por fin hubiera abierto los ojos y puesto una denuncia.

Era aterradora la forma en que esa persona había tomado su cuerpo y alma y la había hecho pedazos. Cómo sabiendo que su _querida_ novia tenía un padre en la policía y aun así, era capaz de jugar a la pareja perfecta delante de él. Su mente estaba maniatada, y ella cansada pero con ganas definitivas de romper aquél circulo vicioso. Ese que ella representaba siempre ante sus amigas del trabajo, ante su jefe por sus constantes faltas por enfermedad, ante sus padres por el exceso de trabajo y los viajes fuera del estado los días en que planeaban una visita. La única navidad que había pasado con su padre en Forks, fue sonriendo forzadamente después de que él la mirara suspicaz. Con su madre todo fue diferente, viviendo tan lejos su comunicación fue peor. Pero las apariencias lo eran todo para ella, al menos al principio. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, _él _podía desaparecerla una noche sin dejar rastro.

Pero ahora que su boca sabía amarga y sus músculos no le respondían como quería por los golpes, que se había muerto toda ilusión dentro de ella y que había acabado con su bebé y parte de sus sueños, ¿qué más daño podía hacerle? La única respuesta era regresar a casa. Dejar la mentira a un lado, hacer quedar mal a su familia por no tener la fuerza suficiente y escapar antes. Esperar a que sus amigos y conocidos la tomaran por la irreparable Bella Swan. Hablarían de ella pero ya nada más importaba. Él le había quitado todo. Regresaría a casa y acabaría con aquella pesadilla…

Todos sus planes fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose a empujones mientras un carrito de comida aparecía frente a ella.

-Hora de desayudar, linda. –Una señora en sus cincuenta se puso a su lado de inmediato con tabla en mano mientras checaba los aparatos a los que estaba conectada. Registrando por primera vez la aguja en su mano y la máscara para respirar, Bella comenzó a hacer detalle de todo a su alrededor. Pudo sentir la inmovilización de su cuello por un collarín y su brazo vendado. De pronto sintió su rostro enrojecer en las miles de cosas que podría estar pensando esa mujer por las marcas en todo su cuerpo.

_Cobarde_.

-Come algo, lo necesitas, el doctor vendrá en unos momentos.

El doctor entró una hora más tarde pero no tuvo el valor de mirarlo a la cara. Le habían explicado la situación de su legrado así como los golpes en su cuerpo. Y claramente le había mencionado que por fortuna, no habían sido lo suficiente fuertes para dejarla inconsciente. Tendría que llevar unas horas más el collarín hasta que se descartara fractura y debería extremar cuidados. Unas horas más y quizás podría salir de ese lugar.

Pero ya entrada la noche, cuando le habían avisado que su salida se retrasaría porque _alguien_ vendría a hablar con ella sobre _su caída_, no se lo dijeron dos veces. Tomó un sencillo vestido que una enfermera le había conseguido, se arregló un poco en el baño sin ocultar la palidez de su rostro enmarcado por sus ojeras, y salió del hospital como cualquier visita. No entraron a verla hasta una hora después, y nadie supo más de _Rosalie_ en el Hospital.

Un ticket a Port Angeles tres horas más tarde y Bella enfrentaría pronto su destino.

~•~

De lo único que estaba seguro es que se había dormido dentro del auto en algún lugar en medio de la nada, justo al lado de una carretera que no recordaba hacia donde iba. El amanecer apenas comenzaba a asomarse y otro día nublado y lluvioso penetraba en sus ojos y su cuerpo estaba tieso. Quiso mover sus piernas, pero estaban acalambradas por la posición tan incómoda que aún mantenía con un pie debajo del asiento del conductor. Su cabeza sobre su codo lo habían entumido y dolía el sólo pensar moverlo.

Recordaba haber cerrado los ojos dos veces. La primera vez que los volvió a abrir fue cuando sus manos lo traicionaron soltando el volante ligeramente. La segunda vino en forma de un fuerte claxon de tráiler y no dio más. Buscó durante cinco minutos y se detuvo en una rampa de frenado sin saber en qué parte de los alrededores de Seattle se encontraba. Anoche no había reunido la fuerza suficiente para salir hacia Forks y sólo había conducido por carreteras externas lo más que pudo, carga de gasolina como única parada y estaba listo para seguir.

Sin dar cuenta de cómo lo logró, se estiró dentro del auto sin asomar un sólo cabello. Tomó registro de sus alrededores y se dispuso a seguir el primer auto que visualizó. Se detuvo más tarde en un pequeño restaurante para comer algo y asearse un poco, algo más de comida para el camino y en dos horas había tocado Port Angeles. Estaba decidido a tomar una siesta en un hotel antes de volver a partir, cuando su corazón se saltó unos latidos.

Era una silueta más que se mezclaba con la neblina del camino. A estas horas de la mañana y sin dormir propiamente, podía ser cualquiera cosa pero Edward no era supersticioso, y nada de ella delataba que fuera algún fantasma flotando entre la gravilla de las orillas de aquella carretera sin fin. Si se atreviera a verla desde otra perspectiva, sería un ángel que sale de noche a cuidar de los viajeros y gustosamente, caería en sus brazos tan sólo por la oportunidad de acariciar su largo cabello que ahora se pega en su cuello y espalda. De inmediato su ojo clínico quiso acercarse más para descartar cualquier herida, después de todo, no había parado de llover desde hace días.

Acercó el coche con sigilo por unos minutos, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era asustarla y lograr que se hiciera más daño.

Bella había estado caminando bajo la lluvia desde hacía dos horas, después de haber pasado casi toda la noche en la parada de autobuses. Tenía agua escurriendo por todo su cuerpo logrando que su vestido blanco se ciñera. El paraguas rojo que una señora amablemente le había obsequiado iba completamente abierto y tirado hacia un lado. Su rostro hinchado por las lágrimas derramadas y la venda en su mano derecha comenzaba a caerse de su pálida piel donde se mostraban algunos moretones.

Ella da un paso más y se detiene, también lo hace Edward. Ella da indicios de moverse y él se prepara para poner pie en el acelerador. Unos minutos después de esa danza incomprensible entre dos extraños, ella se tambalea y su cuerpo cede a un lado de la carretera. Él ni siquiera duda para correr a su lado aunque eso arriesga mantenerse seco.

La levanta entre sus brazos tan rápido que teme se quiebre en cualquier momento. Se ve tan frágil y enferma y sus ojos registran rápidamente los golpes y vendas. Haciendo un esfuerzo extra por la falta de sueño, Edward es capaz de llevar a Bella frente a la puerta del copiloto abriéndola de manera forzada. Trata de colocarla lo más derecha que puede y logra ponerle el cinturón de seguridad para que su peso no ceda. Ya colocado frente al volante, busca el primer hotel dentro de la ciudad.

Conseguir un lugar que estuviera alejado de la vista de los curiosos fue un poco complicado, pero luego de unas cuantas vueltas por el lugar, Edward estaba llevándola dentro de una pequeña habitación de hotel y sobre una de las camas gemelas del lugar, completamente dispuesto _a cuidar de ella_.

~•~

**II. "Healing"**

"_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>…into the light of the dark black night."<em>

_**~•~**_

Bella había sentido como su cuerpo había sido transportado por un par de fuertes brazos. Por todo lo que recordaba pudo haber estado aún en el hospital, pero el daño en sus pies le decían que había salido de ahí hace muchas horas. El dolor de su cuello era intenso y temió que de verdad hubiera estado roto. Sentía el escozor de cualquier líquido que le estuvieran poniendo, tocar cada fibra sensible de su cuerpo. El roce era suave, cuidadoso y ella deseo más que nunca que esas manos la confortaran en un abrazo. Había algo en la persona que aún no podía ver, que su subconsciente le pedía que confiara.

_¿Así como confiaste en Alec?_

Y todo el encanto se esfumó. Esa única frase fue suficiente para mandarle señales de alerta a su cerebro. Debía despertar y conocer a aquel extraño, saber donde estaba porque el hospital ya no parecía una opción. Estaba todo tan callado a excepción del ruido de una televisión de fondo –y la eterna lluvia que no termina nunca-. Sus puños comenzaron a cerrarse fuertemente mientras trataba de evitar el dolor agudo que comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Una punzada más en su pierna y sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Del dolor, su cuerpo se enderezó de la cama y se encontró frente a frente con un par de ojos verdes, expectantes. La mano de aquel extraño dejó a un lado la tarea que tan cuidadosamente estaba realizando, para ponerle la mano rápidamente sobre la boca. Ni cuenta se había dado de que había comenzado a gritar.

-Por favor, no grites, por favor… –Ella se detuvo. Al menos esta persona parecía querer ayudarla. Buscó sobre la cama y un maletín de doctor hizo que se relajara un poco. Su mano derecha mostraba vendajes nuevos y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un viejo cobertor bastante grueso.

Su vestido yacía en la silla de su izquierda, atrás de aquel extraño de cabello desarreglado. Pero eso no le importó, su mente no podía encontrar algo fuera de lugar.

Edward al notar las inspecciones que lentamente ella iba haciendo con su vista, le dio la confianza suficiente para seguir con la herida de la pierna, arrancando otro grito ahogado de la chica.

-Ahora estarás bien… no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré. –Ella comenzó a mecerse ligeramente y él supo que aún no salía del estado de shock.

–Debes recostarte, toma esta pastilla te ayudará a dormir.

Ella tomó una botella con agua y pasó la pastilla con un leve dolor en la garganta. Necesitaba descansar y algo dentro de ella le decía que confiara, que nadie la trataría ya peor. Pero era imposible dormir con tanto dolor en el corazón. Respiró profundamente atrayendo su mano al pecho, dolía y Edward lo notó, pero cuando quiso acercarse ella se echó inmediatamente para atrás, atrayendo con ella la frazada en un vano intento de esconderse de él.

-No te haré daño, te lo aseguro.

-¿Quién eres? –Él creyó haberla escuchado. Ella no estaba segura de haber hablado. Volvió a levantar la vista y la sorpresa en el rostro masculino le confirmó que en efecto sus labios se habían movido contra su voluntad.

-Soy Edward… Edward Cullen. Soy Doctor en un hospital de Seattle, te encontré hace un par de horas a un lado de la carretera… -Dejó las palabras al aire, tratando de no dar tanta información y abrumarla más.

-¿Cullen? –Su boca susurró levemente y en el recuerdo de aquél apellido, cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia atrás en busca de un poco más de silencio para su mente.

_Era un día de calor inusual en la playa de La Push, Bella siendo adolescente sólo pasaba por ese lugar a menos que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran con ella. Jake y Alice cursaban con ella el octavo grado en la única escuela de Forks. Y desde el primer día de clases, no se habían despegado más que para dormir. Usualmente las chicas seguían las pláticas en casa de alguna de las dos._

_-¡Aaaalice! -Chilló Bella mientras trataba de alcanzarla por la costa. –Alice ven acá, lo siento… anda, era sólo una broma. –Había logrado alcanzarla a tiempo antes de que aquél pequeño cuerpo de energía, saliera de nuevo corriendo._

_-Bella, sabes que no me gustan las bromas sobre mis hermanos, menos si son sobre Edward. Algún día lo conocerás y…_

_-Sí, si Alice, algún día lo conoceré y nos daremos cuenta que somos el uno para el otro, he escuchado la historia antes… -Bella suspiró y tomó la mano de Alice para guiarla de regreso a donde estaba Jake._

_Alice Cullen tenía apenas unos meses viviendo en la zona, y a pesar de tener una buena posición económica, iba contra la corriente y era la mejor amiga de la hija del jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo. Era la típica chica popular que no buscaba serlo, trayéndole con ello una horda de adolescentes huecas con comentarios estúpidos sobre sus hermanos los rompecorazones de último grado. Para la escuela Edward era prácticamente leyenda –y para Bella el chico más guapo que había visto –pero no estaba dispuesta a que su amiga lo supiera, es por eso que siempre salía con las bromas de cuan vanidoso y presumido debía de ser._

_Pero Bella llegó a la Universidad y salvo miradas de lejos o fotos hurtadas a Alice, nunca trató a Edward lo suficiente. Su vida se oscureció lejos de sus amigos. Uno en Nueva York y otro en la Florida. Lejos de sus secretos y la comunicación se cortó. _

De eso ya cuatro años. Tiempo en el que ha querido volver al viejo Forks con todas sus fuerzas, saber de Alice y Jake, quizás conocer a Edward. _Volver el tiempo atrás._

Edward por su parte no sabía cuánto tiempo podía dormir, tan pronto como escuchó las profundas respiraciones de la chica sin nombre, supo que recostarse un poco no le haría mal. Pero simplemente le era imposible. Aquella mujer le había robado sus pensamientos por completo y ahora trataba de adivinar cuáles eran sus miedos. Saber el porqué su vestido venía con pequeñas manchas de sangre y si los golpes que adornaban su piel habían sido cualquier accidente.

Dibujó su rostro desde su lugar, deseando tan fuerte querer pasar la mano por su cabello y trazar los labios con un dedo. Averiguar de qué modo podía regresarle el sonrojo que había apenas asomado durante la única vez que habló. Había necesitado de toda su ética de médico para quitarle aquél vestido empapado que cubría su palidez. No tocar su pierna más tiempo del necesario cuando le curaba las heridas. Y no avanzar los pocos centímetros que los separaban para tomarla en sus brazos. Había sido tan difícil.

Unos leves balbuceos llegaron hasta sus oídos cuando regresó su vista hacia la castaña que comenzaba a tiritar de frío. En ese momento le hubiera gustado tener el famoso súper poder que siempre acompañaba a los doctores cuando se es pequeño, y poder leer la mente y borrar los miedos de su acompañante.

-E… wad, Alice… -Necesitaba algo de comida y pronto, porque ahora su mente alucinaba con aquella extraña nombrándolos a él y a su pequeña hermana. Se levantó tan pronto como supo que sus piernas soportarían su peso, y des tendió la cama de al lado para poner otra capa encima de Bella. Él tenía tanto frio que podía haber robado un poco de espacio en la cama y darse calor mutuamente. Bella suspiró profundamente y Edward descartó sus pensamientos optando por la cama de junto.

~•~

Los sueños de su adolescencia habían seguido durante todo el tiempo que había dormido. Era como si su querida amiga le estuviera tratando de decir algo a la distancia pero no pudiera alcanzar su comprensión. El nombre de Edward había sido traído varias veces y su subconsciente trataba de juntar las partes que ella no lograba hilar. Despertó una vez más a un cuarto oscuro que sólo iluminaba la luz del televisor. Por las condiciones de afuera parecía que la lluvia había tomado un descanso y ya pasaba del atardecer. Buscó a Edward pero el sillón estaba vacío, sólo con sus zapatos puestos a un lado. Tomó inventario del resto del cuarto y ahí, en la cama contigua, dormía sin descanso su salvador.

Recordó el comentario sobre como la había encontrado y no pudo más que sentir vergüenza. Aquella persona la había conocido en su peor momento pero al menos no había salido huyendo. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el cabello que se oscurecía ligeramente por la negritud del lugar. Su boca temblaba y la pose fetal que mantenía tan apretada le indicó del frio que estaba pasando. Se levantó con esfuerzo y notó que ambas cobijas estaban sobre ella. Tomó una, como pudo la dobló a la mitad y la puso sobre él. Y minutos después, su sueño parecía más tranquilo.

Al parecer cuando la trajo hasta este lugar, había adquirido algunos productos para curarla, otros tantos suponía venían en su maletín, pero estaba segura que los cepillos de dientes y el champú encima de la mesita en la esquina, no venían integrados en su equipo de salvamento. Tomó las cosas y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al baño, notando por primera vez su estado de desnudez. Su rubor tomó nuevos tonos y rápidamente buscó la cobija de nuevo, encontrando sorpresivamente también al pie de la cama, un conjunto de ropa para ella.

Mientras se dirigía al baño se dio cuenta que ya le era imposible llorar. Era como si su mundo se redujera a un nuevo estado de insensibilidad. Lo más que sentía a estas horas era la enorme gratitud por el hombre que dormía a un par de metros, pero nada más. En cualquier otro momento, estar en ese lugar le hubiera parecido ideal. Uno en el que aquél extraño fuera su pareja real y estuvieran resguardándose de la lluvia, en el que su estado casi ausente de ropa se debiera a motivos más íntimos y en que ambos pudieran dormir uno al lado del otro en esa pequeña cama. _Edward_. Sí, justo se llamaba igual que el hermano de su mejor amiga.

El agua de la regadera se sentía divina sobre su espalda, no así sobre las heridas de las piernas pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por quitar la rigidez de sus músculos. La suavidad de la toalla se sentía tan bien que no quería quitársela nunca. Pero cuando escuchó ruido en la habitación, tomó el pants que tuvo que remangar y la camisa que le llegaba a las caderas para enfrentarse otra vez a aquél ángel de ojos verdes.

Su mirada dirigida hacia el suelo y su rubor magnificado fue la carta de presentación que mostró hacia Edward, claro que si hubiera tomado valor y alzado la vista, lo habría atrapado con la boca abierta hacia su presencia. Observándola sin reparo de arriba abajo. Un tímido hola y había movido sus pies hasta sentarse en una de las camas.

-Hola… ¿te encuentras mejor? Puedo checar tus heridas de nuevo… tengo más vendas y…

-Gracias –Tenía que detenerlo y decirlo en voz alta. Tenía que asegurarse de que supiera cuánto significaba lo que estaba haciendo por ella. –Gracias, Edward. Sin temor a equivocarme creo que has salvado mi vida…

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres de por aquí? –La vio dudar unos momentos asegurándole con sus palabras que podía confiar. –No le diré a nadie quien eres, lo juro. Sólo necesito saber… tu nombre.

-Bella. Mi nombre es Bella Swan e iba de camino hacia Forks. –Y por primera vez desde que había salido de la ducha, Bella alzó la vista y lo que se encontró la desconcertó completamente.

Edward mantenía la vista fija en su rostro como queriendo asegurar sus palabras, descubrir su pasado y confirmar que aquella Bella era la misma de la que su hermana siempre le hablaba. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad?

-¿Hay algún problema? –La reconocía, de eso no había duda.

-Bella… Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía… La _famosa Bella._ –Sus palabras retumbaron en su cuerpo donde su corazón parecía salirse del pecho. Él la reconocía de alguna forma y por alguna extraña razón esa sonrisa que buscaba asomarse era suficiente para saber que la idea le encantaba.

-¿P...Por qué…me…conoces? –Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Edward escogió ese momento para acercarse a ella y poco a poco tanteó el terreno para finalmente lograr tomar sus manos entre las suyas. Ella estaba paralizada pero no tenía miedo. Su corazón dominaba y le decía que aquella energía que pasaba en ese momento por la unión de sus manos, no era sólo imaginación suya.

-Alice... –Sus ojos brillaron en el cuarto a oscuras. –Alice es mi hermana pequeña, y siempre me ha hablado de su amiga Bella, aquella que dejó en el pequeño pueblo de Forks... –Y fueron las palabras justas para que sus lágrimas circularon libremente por su rostro de nuevo. Él sacó el valor de su propia revelación y la envolvió en sus brazos. El tiempo pasó y las lágrimas se volvieron risas tímidas e incrédulas. Después de todo, había conocido finalmente al famoso Edward Cullen.

Una hora después, Edward conducía por las calles de Port Angeles en busca de comida. Bella sostenía su mano como si fuera su ancla de vida y a él no parecía importarle. Para él eso era precisamente ella.

Las calles comenzaban a llenarse de gente a pesar de ser casi de noche. La lluvia los había mantenido bajo techo suficiente tiempo que ahora pedían a gritos aire fresco. Unas cuadras más y la cafetería con temática de los 70's fue puesta frente a ellos. Un nombre común para ambos se leía en las letras oscuras que contrastaban con la fachada blanca impecable.

~•~

¿Cuántas horas estuvieron dentro de ese lugar? No lo saben, pero después de un café siempre es mejor la compañía y las historias surgen de los labios con sabor a cappuccino. Era extraño como a los ojos de cualquier curioso, los movimientos que surgían alrededor de aquella pequeña mesa redonda con un ramito de lavanda en el centro, podrían pasar como la de dos viejos amigos. Una plática entre dos conocidos sin haberse visto nunca. Vidas paralelas y recuerdos silenciosos.

Secretos develados al par de horas que dejó a los dos con lágrimas sueltas por el otro. Cada uno sintiendo el dolor de la persona a su lado. Angustia tras las palabras que salían entre otro café más y un poco de comida. Ganas de borrar todo con los suaves roces de sus manos. Ninguno tenía consejo o palabras de aliento. Ambos habían esperado un momento como este, para ser libres.

Y una risa nerviosa llevó a unas manos unidas. Una palabra de Edward, y Bella sabía de su vida en Seattle tras abandonar Forks. Las historias de Alice sobre ella y un sonrojo tras saber que su pequeña hermana, siempre lo había querido juntar con ella. Pero dos palabras más y una niña unos días atrás, tomó tema en la plática. Edward nunca había tenido una conexión con nadie más de esa forma. Sentarse una noche y compartir sus miedos con alguien más fuera de su familia parecía casi imposible. Pero quizás era eso, ese sentimiento de familia, de que aquella chica de profundos ojos que la miraba con lágrimas contenidas, había sido parte de la familia desde varios años atrás. Y de repente, quiso saber más de ella. Quiso descubrir cuantas veces pudieron haberse cruzado sin darse cuenta. El porqué de la insistencia de su hermana de que debía conocer a su mejor amiga. Pero sobre todo, porque sentía una ganas inmensas de protegerla.

A Bella le tomó más tiempo soltarse en la conversación, pero quería saber más sobre lo que había sido de Alice en todos estos años, si sabía algo de Jake y de pronto enterarse de sus vidas, quitaba un peso de la mitad de su alma pero lo enviaba hacia el otro lado. Nunca manteniendo un equilibrio y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con pequeños susurros. Parecía injusto como había sido la única que su sueño se había derrumbado, pero ahora ella sabía que no la merecía. Dos canciones más de la pequeña rockola de la esquina, y estaba contando su vida con Alec. No supo porqué pero Edward enfurecía conforme avanzaba su historia. Sus nudillos se marcaban más en los puños y su mirada se oscurecía. Tuvo miedo, terror de que la hubiera encontrado débil y estuviera conteniéndose de decirle que era una tonta y salir después corriendo. Pero las siguientes palabras marcaron esa noche como nunca.

-¿Ese maldito sigue suelto? –Los labios de Bella estaban temblando con la respuesta. Una pequeña advertencia con su nombre en un susurro y ella asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. Un gruñido por lo bajo y su cuerpo se estremecía segundos después.

-Entiende Edward, no tuve tiempo de hacer nada. Quizás… mi papá pueda solucionarlo. –Y Bella aguantó la respiración para decir lo siguiente. –Claro, si es que aún me acepta en su casa después de… todo.

Edward extendió su mano completamente para tomar la suya y acercarla un poco más hacia él. Ella temblaba sin control y él acariciaba su cabello.

-Si _él_ no lo hace lo hará Emmett. Él es policía en Seattle ¿sabes? Si _él _no te apoya siempre estamos nosotros. Estoy yo, Bella. –Y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Tuvieron que salir del lugar porque el reloj había avanzado y sólo quedaban ellos aun tomados de la mano. Regresaron al hotel y Edward alentó a que Bella se reuniera con su padre al día siguiente. Él estaría a su lado y no la dejaría hasta que estuviera seguro que quedaba en buenas manos. Y esa noche durmieron ambos en una sola cama pero sin promesas de cercanía. Sólo dos personas protegiéndose del frio y del exterior. En su burbuja que sólo duraría unas horas más. Despertar esta vez sería lo más difícil que habrían hecho en días.

…

El nuevo día estaba sospechosamente soleado cuando estaban bajando una de las últimas curvas de La Push. Bella tronaba sus dedos y mordía su labio tan fuerte que Edward temía se hiciera daño. El suave ruido de las olas que traía la cercanía con la playa llegaba hacía los oídos de ambos con las ventanillas abajo. Ella quería que todos esos detalles fueran señales de que todo estaría bien. Se preguntó si Jacob estaría de visita en su casa, si tendría familia y estuvo a punto de alentar a Edward a echar un vistazo. Pero tendría que quedar para después. _Después_. Quería creer que lo que Edward le había dicho era una posibilidad y no había razón por la cual regresar a su vida de antes. Ya nada la ataba a Alec. Podría hacerse una nueva vida en Seattle, o quizás regresar a casa…

La casa del jefe de policía lucía igual siempre. Quizás unos cuantos retoques de pintura y una que otra compostura por aquí y por allá, pero siempre saltaban recuerdos de la Bella joven incluso antes de girar en el último camino de árboles y ver la patrulla.

Su mente era un enredo de ideas y palabras que había pensado durante toda la mañana. Quizás tendría unas cuantas horas o días para explicar todo a su padre, él sabría comprender sin forzarla a hablar. Pero el movimiento de personas fuera de la casa y otras patrullas al lado del camino la pusieron ansiosa. Y tan pronto como Edward paró el auto, ella se aferró a él como si se le acabara la vida. Unos pasos más, y su padre salía al encuentro de los recién llegados. Pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el pánico en el rostro de Charlie era evidente. Dos segundos más la sorpresa. Finalmente, cuando pronunció 'Bella, estás viva', ella no soportó más y su cuerpo recayó en Edward.

No supo donde estaba y el sentido de déjà vu cruzó su mente. Por un breve momento se preguntó si el haber conocido a Edward había sido una ilusión y el fuerte olor a alcohol y productos médicos indicaba que se encontraba en algún hospital nuevamente. No quería abrir los ojos y descubrirlo, no quería que todo fuera un sueño. Pero una voz le llamaba y tenía que despertar. Una suave voz que la había acompañado en las últimas horas y que al parecer estaba cumpliendo su promesa de no dejarla sola. Sabía que él estaba cerca, un mechón de su cabello rozaba su mejilla mientras su aliento recorría su oído. Las voces de fondo comenzaban a molestar en ese momento así que abrió los ojos, y su respiración se atoró en su garganta. No quería moverse y al parecer él tampoco.

Pero tan pronto como sus ojos se enfocaron, Edward estaba llamando a Charlie. Éste rápido pidió que Carlisle se acercara y Bella no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Porqué había tanta gente? Y cómo si Edward le leyera la mente, comenzó a susurrarle de nuevo que todo estaba bien, que sólo era su padre y todo estaría bien con él. El desmayo que había sufrido unos minutos atrás, lo habían hecho reaccionar de manera inmediata. Y tomándola en sus brazos la había conducido hacia la próxima superficie cómoda para poder revisarla. Pasó a un Charlie aliviado pero con muchas preguntas saliendo de su boca a velocidad que no era común para él, Carlisle junto a ellos, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Él y Charlie eran amigos de muchos años. Pero cuando padre e hijo reconocieron ambos su presencia, asintieron con la cabeza y entraron en tema.

-Quizás sea mejor que _tú_ la revises, Edward –La voz de su padre lo trajo de vuelta y tomó el maletín que le ofrecía. Revisó los signos vitales de Bella y el suave tacto con el que la tocó no pasó desapercibido para los dos hombres que los miraban a un lado. Ambos se miraron dibujando diferentes reacciones. Charlie más confusión pero Carlisle, comenzaba a levantar una esquina de su boca.

Tuvo que pasar cerca de media hora más para que Charlie comenzara a despachar a sus muchachos y Bella se moviera a una de las sillas que componían el sencillo comedor de la cocina. Una taza de té frente a ella y la compañía de dos pares de ojos que la miraban a discreción. El sonido de una cuarta silla chirriando en el piso atrajo la atención de todos y el padre de Bella lucía unos años más viejo que hace dos días. Se giró hacia ella y con una voz que esperaba fuera tranquilizante para su hija, comenzó a explicarse. Luego vendrían las preguntas.

El mundo parece una enorme telaraña de relaciones sin fin. Unidas espontáneamente en los momentos menos esperados. Charlie hace un par de días, había sido informado que el auto de Alec Hunter había volcado en una carretera camino al norte de Seattle. Iba borracho y había fallecido en el acto. Al igual que su acompañante. Una mujer que no habían podido reconocer hasta el día siguiente. Por fortuna no fue Bella Swan, pero ella tampoco aparecía por ningún lado. Las horas de angustia que vivió aquél hombre eran equiparadas al alivio que sentía verla viva frente a él. Ella se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó finalmente.

Después de eso todo fue más borroso. Tenía más preguntas pero no fuerza y Bella cayó en un sueño tranquilo mientras Edward le prometía visitarla al otro día. Ambos padres querían saber desde cuando se conocían pero tampoco lo creyeron adecuado.

Todos respiraron mejor esa noche.

~•~

**III. "Free"**

"_Into the light of the dark black night,_

_you were only waiting for this moment to be free…"_

~•~

Es una mañana soleada en Forks, ideal para viajar. Uno de esos días en los que no importa donde se esté, se sabe que todo irá perfecto. Que todo recuerdo por muy doloroso que sea puede ser borrado con un par de ojos verdes y unos brazos en los que te perderías sin dudarlo. Y donde se sabe perfectamente a que se ha regresado. _O por quién_.

Así es como una mañana, Bella decide salir de ese pequeño pueblo que le había dado la bienvenida a modo de un padre preocupado y miles de preguntas flotando. De gente nueva –u olvidada –regresando a su vida. Nuevas ilusiones que tardaron en despertar pero que por ellas, está ahora descendiendo de un autobús y dirigiéndose hacia el centro de Seattle.

_Todo se siente correcto_. Ni un poco de la duda que creyó tendría por regresar a ese lugar.

Una enorme nube gris se comienza a extender por la península. Los caminantes comienzan a desaparecer en las calles eternas de la enorme capital. Algunas gotas suaves se dejan sentir sobre el capote de aquel taxi que la dirige con mira al río. Y observa aquellos despistados que no cogieron algo con que taparse antes de salir. Todos apresurados a cubrirse con elegantes paraguas o la edición matutina del diario del Estado. Acelerando el paso para lograr escudarse de la traidora lluvia. Niños con sus madres entran en autos, hombres se amontonan bajo pequeños techos de tiendas conocidas, y todos tienen un propósito para estar fuera del agua.

Todos menos ella.

Quien luego de pagar al chofer, pone un pie en aquel parque infantil al lado del NorthWest Hospital, y extiende los brazos y cierra los ojos a todas las miradas intrusas o curiosas. Quiere sentir la brisa en sus brazos desnudos, empaparse del ruido de la ciudad. Incluso disfrutar de las risillas de niños que han salido corriendo tarde de los columpios.

Quiere sentir el aire que ondea ligeramente su vestido y amenaza con arrebatar de su mano un paraguas rojo regalo de Alice. Sí, su mejor amiga. _La hermana pequeña de Edward_.

-Edward –Suspira.

Hoy se cumplen dos meses desde que Edward encontró a Bella caminando por la carretera a Forks. Sesenta días desde que habían comenzado una profunda amistad que se había sembrado silenciosamente hace muchos años. Casi ocho semanas en las que Edward no había dejado de ir a visitar a Bella entre sus descansos.

Y seis días en que un beso en los labios del otro había quedado flotando con promesas en la siguiente visita.

El día seguido de su llegada a Forks había sido conmoción familiar y agotamiento mental. Despertar les había traído recuerdos amargos y otros alegres. Para ella unos oscuros ojos y sonrisa ladina, le habían mejorado el ánimo al transformarse en unos verdes radiantes y sonrisa torcida. Él no estaba muy lejos de sentirse diferente y no había conciliado mucho sueño después de que la sonrisa de Bella, venía a su recuerdo de manera constante. Cuando a las tres de la mañana seguía viendo sus expresiones de dolor cuando le contaba su vida en la cafetería, no soportó más y el porche de su casa fue el perfecto refugio.

Al amanecer, todo era frustración. Él quería subirse al auto y conducir hasta la vieja casa al otro lado del pueblo, revisarla de nuevo si era necesario para asegurarse que no tenía motivos porque regresar al hospital. Pero después de que las llaves dejaran una marca en su mano de la fuerza con que las apretaba, decidió regresar a su habitación y esperar un poco más. Su padre había salido tan temprano que ni él suponía un desahogo. Más tarde, se repitió. Pero el tiempo iba tan lento.

Su madre no era de gran ayuda con las constantes preguntas y suposiciones sobre lo que su esposo le había contado la noche anterior. No supo cuantas veces le preguntó '¿Desde cuándo conoces a Bella?' en las últimas horas, que dejaban claro que la mujer no quería respuestas a medias. Él le pidió que fuera paciente, que le contaría lo que pudiera apenas se hubiera asegurado que Bella se encontraba tranquila. Le pidió la misma atención con Alice quien se enteró por su madre tan pronto le regresó la llamada hacia un inesperado mensaje matutino.

Pero fue hasta entrada la tarde que Edward detuvo su nerviosismo y se animó a hablarle para darse cuenta con su respuesta, que ella estaba esperando saber de él tanto o más. Y una hora después, acompañado de su padre quien prometía distraer a Charlie, salieron a visitar a los Swan.

Un fuerte abrazo a su llegada, tímidas miradas mientras él la revisaba. Escrutinios de terceros a sus manos enlazadas. Y toda una lista de preguntas que ambos jóvenes sabían que rondaban en las mentes de los mayores.

Todo se iba tejiendo entre ellos, y aunque no entendían exactamente por qué, cuando al otro día Edward tuvo que dejarla para presentarse a su trabajo, lágrimas de ambos se trazaron libremente por sus rostros.

Prometió volver cuatro días después y así lo hizo, sólo para encontrar la caja de sorpresas destapada y una Bella devastada por tener que revivir todo ante su padre. Decir que Charlie estaba furioso era poco, pero a pesar de cualquier infinidad de sentimientos que pudo tener en ese momento, no se cansó de repetirle a su hija una y otra vez, el mantra que negaba todo de lo que Bella tenía miedo. _'Mi pequeña, nunca me he sentido más orgulloso de ser tu padre'_. Edward estaba paralizado junto a la puerta y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para darles privacidad, pero cuando ella lo vio, supo que le era imposible dejarla. Menos cuando ella corrió a sus brazos y entre murmullos le agradeció el haberla salvado.

Ese día Charlie lo recibió con un abrazo –inusual para el poco contacto que el viejo suele mostrar –y un sincero 'Gracias' por haber llevado de regreso a su hija.

El tema de la distancia aun los tenía a ambos con reserva hacia donde se dirigía su relación –si es que podían poner dicha palabra frente a ellos –pero la ilusión de ambos era palpable que Alice no los había dejado de molestar desde que supo del regreso de su mejor amiga. A su modo claro, había sido capaz de darles cosas en que pensar para los largos turnos en el hospital o las noches de desvelo en una habitación de la infancia.

Esas últimas semanas habían significado un punto de decisión para Bella. Ser capaz de sobrepasar sus miedos y vivir de nuevo. Reconocer lo mucho que aún valía como persona, para su familia, amigos. _Lo que comenzaba a significar para él_. Le dio la esperanza de volver a sentirse amada en un futuro y descubrir realmente quien era.

No fue un proceso rápido, pero supo que iba por buen camino cuando despertó a una casa llena de recuerdos con el desayuno en su cama insólitamente hecho por un sonriente Charlie, y un Edward escaleras abajo, que de regalo, había traído la más sincera de las sonrisas. No hubo ningún instante incómodo en el momento que ella bajó para recibirlo, él extendiendo su mano para tomar la de ella y dirigirla hacia el sofá.

…

Después de un par de minutos pareciera que el clima está de su parte y el susurro ha sido atendido. La oscuridad nubla su entretenimiento. Sabe que hay alguien frente a ella y que se cree muy inteligente porque tiene la audacia de taparle de la lluvia. Aunque claro, la respuesta puede ser que esté fuera de un hospital y alguna enfermera haya ido en su ayuda. _¿Te recordaran, Rosalie?_

Pero la voz que sale del desconocido es masculina y armoniosa. Ella suelta un jadeo abriendo los ojos y se detiene en ese par de ojos verdes que la han acompañado últimamente todo el día. En sus sueños, en sus recuerdos. Y sus brazos se abalanzan por su propia cuenta para enterrarse en el cabello sedoso de…

-Edward –Ahora todo valía la pena.

-Hola, hermosa. Escuché que me hablabas y aquí estoy. –Edward pasó sus brazos sobre la cintura de ella y la apretó por un momento tan fuerte, como si así fuera a asegurarla para siempre. –Tuviste suerte, había dos doctores más muy dispuestos a venir a rescatarte.

El movimiento de la sonrisa de ambos los separó y se dedicaron a verse a los ojos. Pensar que habían estado separados tan sólo seis días era imposible de creer.

~•~

El turno de Edward terminó una hora después y juntos se dirigieron a comer algo. Habían acordado acompañarse a buscar todas sus cosas y finiquitar su departamento tan pronto como tuvieran tiempo. Ella quería terminar con esto lo más pronto posible. Él tenía miedo de sus reacciones, pero tenía que hacerse tarde o temprano. Así que cuando él estaba robándole la última papa frita a Bella y ella pedía a la mesera la cuenta, se percataron que lo inevitable sucedería en las siguientes horas. Y tomados de las manos, descendieron el par de calles que quedaban para su edificio.

Y todo fue mejor de lo que ambos creían. Rápido encontraron un ritmo entre las cajas de ropa para regalar y cosas a conservar. Bella se fue dando cuenta de realmente lo poco que había de cosas de Alec en la casa, que le hizo preguntarse una vez más como había sido tan ciega ante el hecho de que incluso le pudo haber sido infiel tanto tiempo. Pero no se estancó en el pensamiento, simplemente echó sus cosas en una caja más y todo empezó a tomar control.

Ahora sólo quedaba encontrar un lugar nuevo donde instalarse, y uno para pasar la noche.

Lo que la llevó a una discusión con Edward sobre lo absurdo que sería que ella no pasara la noche en su departamento. Sin preocuparse por pagos ni comida, ni las condiciones del lugar. Así que después de su –corta- discusión, ambos tomaron un taxi para su destino. Necesitaban descansar, el siguiente día sería igual de ocupado y una parte del día lo haría ella sola.

~•~

_Seis meses después…_

Abrió sus ojos tan pronto como escuchó su nombre ser llamado desde afuera de la casa, seguido de risas infantiles y cubiertos chocando contra la vajilla. En los últimos meses, Bella había tomado la costumbre de situarse en lugares de su adolescencia y simplemente cerrar los ojos. Dejarse llevar por los sonidos que la habían acompañado cada domingo de comidas en la casa de sus amigos, fogatas con su padre, la risa de Alice… las quejas de Jake. Le gustaba pensar que al hacerlo, iba rellenando el tiempo que había estado sin ellos.

Retomar su vida en Seattle había significado un desafío enorme. Aunque todo resultó más fácil porque Edward se mantuvo a su lado. Tomando su mano, asegurándole con palabras agradables. Besándola cada que la situación era adecuada, y él se aseguraba que todas las situaciones fueran adecuadas, pero ella no protestaba ante las bromas si eso significaba recibir un beso de él. Claro que al principio eran cautelosos besos en la frente o en la mejilla. Esporádicos besos en la boca cuando estaban solos. Y suaves roces de manos que le demostraban cuan temeroso Edward estaba de _romperla_.

Pero ella de pronto se encontró queriendo más. Más besos en la boca y roces en la cintura. Más caricias de él queriendo conocer más de ella, y ella por su parte, queriendo conocer _todo_ de él. Y su relación se desenvolvió en tiernos momentos dentro y fuera del departamento que compartían. Cada uno dando pasos diarios en los que demostraban al otro lo mucho que significaban en su vida.

Llevándolos a noches en la que desnudez tomaba más de un significado. Suaves alientos mostrando su mutuo amor.

Y el apoyo incondicional que buscaban.

Edward tuvo que regresar a su trabajo en emergencias, al menos durante medio año más. Pero estaba comenzando a sentirse fuerte en su trabajo y su primera mala experiencia estaba quedando atrás gracias a las palabras de aliento de Bella. Claro, todo está lejos de ser perfecto en un hospital, pero Edward comenzó a encontrar el balance y recordarse porqué amaba su trabajo.

Bella tardó más tiempo en tomar el control de su vida. Era complicado encontrar el nudo perfecto para atar lo que aún quería de su vida pasada con la nueva. Pero una vez que contacto a su amiga Rosalie, ella la ayudó a encontrar nuevo trabajo y ayuda profesional. Pronto se vio en una cafetería envuelta por la cálida compañía de sus _amigos_. Amigos sinceros que sólo pedían de ella un fuerte abrazo cada que se veían como requisito de Emmett, una sonrisa cálida por parte de Ángela y Ben, sus nuevos amigos del trabajo, y una salida a solas de vez en cuando por Rosalie.

Edward pedía _todo_, y ¿quién era ella para negarse?

Alice regresó a su vida de manera inmediata, aunque su amistad tuvo que ser alimentada por extensos mails y cartas esporádicas acompañadas de paquetes con recuerdos o nuevas memorias. _Y miles de historias de un supuesto Jasper, que estaría conociendo la próxima semana_.

Así que Bella logra juntar una pieza más de ese rompecabezas que es su vida cada vez que cierra los ojos y una nueva imagen le viene a la mente. Colores, aromas, sensaciones. Pero definitivamente, las sensaciones que más aclama son las que recorren su cuerpo cuando _sus manos_ la toman en sus brazos, cuando entrelazan sus dedos. Cuando ese beso silencioso en su cabello la despierta en las mañanas. Y como si se tratara de otro día cualquiera, esas manos se posan sobre sus hombros, mientras su boca deposita un beso en su frente.

Era hora de abrir los ojos.

-Todos preguntan por ti, Bella. Me ofrecí a buscarte por supuesto, y ahora Jake está haciendo apuestas absurdas sobre cuánto tiempo más tendrán que esperar, ahora a ambos.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Dejemos que Jake gane. –Y lo atrajo a sus labios con un beso demandante y a la vez tierno. Pero no pudieron dejarse llevar por mucho tiempo porque una pequeña carcajada los sacó de su sueño.

Ahí delante de ellos, un joven alto moreno de cabello oscuro, se paraba junto a su copia exacta de tres años. Una vez dando señales de haber sido atrapados, todos se echaron a reír.

-No me hubiera importado ganar ¿sabes? Pero tu padre es un hombre impaciente –Eso logró el efecto. Edward la ayudó a levantarse tan pronto como escuchó 'padre' y 'paciencia' en la misma oración. Digamos que el Jefe de Policía tenía su fama.

-Vamos, vamos pronto. –Y todos siguieron con grandes sonrisas hacia el patio donde estaba puesto el servicio para comer.

…

El aroma a pescado frito era inigualable, y la cerveza comenzó a circular sin problema entre los adultos. Niños jugaban cerca de la playa con Jake. Y el cielo comenzaba a nublarse ocultando las primeras estrellas de la noche.

-Ven.

Ni siquiera dudó su propuesta. Simplemente Bella se levantó y estiró su brazo para tomar la mano de Edward. Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que el llanto del pequeño Embry se desvaneció con el viento.

-Ha sido un día perfecto. –Dijo Edward mientras su nariz recorría su cuello de manera torpe, tratando de no caer mientras caminaban por la playa.

Ella en respuesta se detuvo y se giró para pasar sus brazos detrás de su nuca. –Sí que lo ha sido… Gracias.

-Gracias por salvarme ese día. Por no haber dudado ni un segundo aquella mañana. Por permitir que una intrusa revolviera tu vida. _Por levantarme _casi_ todas las mañanas con un beso_. –Y lo besó para demostrar su agradecimiento.

Inmediatamente su beso estaba acompañado por suaves jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas llenas de caricias y promesas para más tarde. Pudieron haber seguido durante varios minutos más, pero unas palabras rompieron el silencio mientras Edward le daba a Bella tiempo para recuperar su respiración.

-Quédate a mi lado.

La plegaria de Bella tenía respuesta hace meses atrás, sin embargo, no pudo ocultar la tensión que sus palabras acarreaban.

Edward tomó su mano y con cuidado la guió sobre una de los troncos de la playa. Su piel siempre pálida brillaba a tono con el atardecer y no había rastro de algún golpe del pasado. Cuando habló de nuevo, la única palabra que dijo fue con tanta firmeza, que el pecho de Bella se hinchó de ternura por aquél hombre.

-Siempre, Bella. _Siempre._

_Fin~_

* * *

><p>Canción: Blackbird ~ The Beatles.<p>

**Sowelu~**_  
><em>


End file.
